This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Advancement in today's technology is allowing more and more features to be added to current vehicles. With these advancements, electronic controls are added to allow these functions to provide a service to the end customer which, in turn, is driving up the weight and cost of wiring harnesses and driving the need to decentralize the controls to individual vehicle subsystems. As the number of vehicle electronic control modules increase in current vehicles, manufacturers need to find solutions to simplify wiring configurations and placements for the vehicle subsystems while still providing for protection of environmental contaminant sensitive control electronics positioned in the vehicle.